I love him, because he loves me
by stargazing-sweetie
Summary: Sakura's heart was broken by Sasuke. But his brother came along and helped put her heart back together. She loves him, and decides to sing to show just how much he means to her. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Express Yourself through Song**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, the characters, or the three songs.

sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. please review once you're done. thanks. and enjoy!

* * *

Excitement flowed through her veins as Sakura eagerly waited for their band to be called up on stage. She had been looking forward to this day for a while, and now its finally come. She peered out into he crowd and noticed Sasuke and Karin sitting a few rows away from the stage.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

'That fucking bastard! I hate him!' She mentally growled at the thought of her ex-boyfriend.

They had been dating for a whole year, since they were sophomores, and even though Sakura noticed that he was always so cold to her, she still believed that he loved her too. That is, until she walked in on him and that slut Karin having sex at a party in one of the spare bedrooms. She remembered that she had gasped quietly, but apparently he had heard it, because he and Karin turned to look at her. The ugly hag had an evil grin on her sweat-covered face, while he looked at her with his cold impassive eyes.

**Karin strikes again.** Inner Sakura said sarcastically. Sakura was too stunned to really pay her any attention.

The room was eerily silent except for the panting coming from the Uchiha and his whore. She had lowered her head so that her face would be shadowed by her shoulder-length pale pink hair. She had looked back up at them with tears in her large, innocent forest green eyes, then turned quickly and ran away, only whispering a quiet "we're through" loud enough so that they would hear it.

The next day at school she had found out that he had been cheating on her since the first month of their "relationship". THE WHOLE FREAKIN' TIME HE WAS FUCKING KARIN WHILE THEY WERE STILL TOGETHER! DAMN HIM TO HELL!

After their breakup all her "friends" left her, claiming that since she wasn't with Sasuke anymore, she was no longer cool and they didn't want to hang out with someone like her. So she was left alone, heartbroken, and friendless. She immersed herself in schoolwork to take up her free time, and listened to music to drown out her depression. She tried to fool herself into thinking that the breakup meant nothing to her; that she was fine. She might have been able to fool herself, but not everyone else. They could tell by the droop of her shoulders, the dark bags under her eyes, and the red rims around her irises that she was far from ok. But no one dared to approach her, fearing that they too would be labeled as outcasts. She believed that she would be alone forever, all by herself. But those thoughts changed when one day during lunchtime, she was approached by another girl.

Flashback

_Sakura sighed as she leaned her back against the hard bark of a tree, taking a sip of her water half-heartedly. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see what was blocking her sun. She was startled to see another student standing above her. She was surprised yet again when the girl gave her a warm smile and then sat down in front of her._

_"Hi, I'm Temari. What's your name?" The blonde-haired girl asked._

_"Haruno Sakura."_

_"Well Sakura, I came over here to ask you if you wanted to sit with me and my friends. I've watched you this entire week since your breakup with the Uchiha" Sakura flinched slightly "and I'm here to help you. Nobody should be alone…well, except that chicken-ass and his whore…but that's different. Everyone's been through breakups, and they all need someone to help them out afterwards. So me and the others are going to be here for you and help you get better." Temari got up and looked back down at the stunned pink-haired girl. She smiled and held out her hand to help her up. Sakura looked at the offered hand, and then gave a shy smile before taking it._

_When she was standing on her own to feet she looked up at Temari and gave another smile, this time, a little bigger. Temari beamed back at her, before taking her hand and dragging her away to another part of the school yard._

_"C'mon. Let's go meet the others."_

_"H-hai." Sakura followed behind Temari without any protest._

_Soon, they came up to another larger tree with a big group of people sitting around or on it. They all looked over to the two girls coming their way when they were no more than 30 feet away. Sakura began to sweat lightly. Would they accept her? What if they didn't like her? Would she be shunned once again?_

_The blonde haired girl was oblivious to her new friends' inner struggles. Instead, she continued to drag her along until they were standing right in front of everyone. Sakura snapped out of it as many pairs of eyes seemed to land on her._

_"Guys, this is Haruno Sakura." Temari introduced her to them. Sakura began to fidget slightly when they continued to stare at her. Then a thought struck her. Temari just offered her something, and here she was deciding whether to run away or not for fear of being embarrassed. Her new friend had just offered her a new start, opened up another door, and cleared another path for her to walk. Once she realized this, she pushed all her doubts aside and made up her mind to at least give it a try._

_She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and then gave them a cute, shy smile. Her large green eyes sparkled brightly as she spoke._

_"Hi." She heard a squeal, and then was suddenly pulled into a tight hug._

_"SHE'S SO KAWAII!" The other's sweat-dropped at their friends' action while one of them just grinned with pride. Sakura began to lose oxygen, and started struggling to get out of the tight grip for some much needed air. Her captor realized this, and quickly let go._

_"Ah! Gomen!" Sakura took a couple deep breaths, and then looked up to see the one who had hugged her. She was met with worried pearly-white eyes, lips turned down in a frown, and long purple hair._

_"Ano, it's ok." Sakura replied. The girl gave a sigh of relief and then smiled brightly at Sakura._

_"Oh, I'm Hyuuga Hinata by the way." A brown-haired boy stepped next to her. His dark coal eyes sparkled with friendliness and mischief. He grinned at her in such a way that reminded her of a kid. The grin was catchy, and she felt herself smiling back at him._

_"I'm Tobi, Hinata's boyfriend." Her reply was cut off as she was tackled once again. Sakura looked up to see a blonde-haired girl hugging her. Temari rolled her eyes and pulled the other blonde off her._

_"Sorry about that, you're just so cute! I'm Yamanaka Ino." Sakura smiled up at the girl._

_"It's ok." Ino grinned. A pair of strong arms unexpectedly wrapped around her and pulled Sakura back up onto her feet. She turned around to see another brown-haired guy with purple paint on his face grinning down at her._

_"I'm Sabaku Kankuro, Temari's brother."_

_"Why are you wearing makeup?" Kankuro choked on his spit while everyone else began to laugh. A blonde-haired guy who looked a lot like Ino guffawed._

_"It's not makeup! It's war paint!" Sakura put her hands up in front of her._

_"Gomen."_

_Temari threw her arm around Sakura's shoulders and steered her away from the now sulking Kankuro. She brought her over to the other people who were still sitting on the ground against the tree. She pointed to one guy who was lying on the ground with his eyes closed and his silver hair slicked back._

_"That's my boyfriend Hidan." Said boy opened one eye and looked up at her._

_"Yo Pinky," he said, and then closed his eye again. A vein pulsed on Sakura's forehead. Before she could do anything, another girl with brown hair pulled up into two buns spoke._

_"Hi! I'm Tenten, and this is Hoshigaki Kisame," she said, pointing to the guy sitting next to her. Sakura noticed that he had short spiked up dark blue hair and his skin was a light shade of blue. He grinned widely, showing all his sharp teeth. Sakura couldn't help but notice how much he looked like a shark, and couldn't hold herself back from commenting._

_"Fishy!" she cried out and glomped him. Everyone froze as they noticed Kisame's aura darken. They all knew he didn't let anyone call him that, and would hurt those who did. The girls feared for this new girls' life._

_"Fishy?" He asked darkly, lowering his head so that his eyes were covered. Sakura let go of him and took a step back to look up at his towering form._

_"I dar you to say that again, Pinky," he growled out with his head still down. A big vein pulsed on her forehead at the hated nickname. Her eyes narrowed at him in anger._

_"Fi-shy." He finally lifted his head up to show his blue face. His black beady eyes burned with unrestrained anger._

_"That's what I thought you said," and then he lunged at her. But Sakura was ready, and she quickly jumped away to avoid him._

_The others watched the fight with concern, or at least the girls did. They wanted to help Sakura, but didn't want to get in Kisame's way. The guys, however, were betting on who would win._

_"10 bucks says Kisame wins" Hidan said, placing down his bet. Kankuro, a blonde-haired guy that looked like Ino, and a red-haired guy all nodded their heads in agreement._

_"Same." They all placed their money down on the floor between them._

_"30 says Sakura wins," a quiet voice said, placing down the money. All the guys' jaws fell open as they looked up at Itachi. Before they could question him, their attention was drawn back to the fight when they heard a grunt._

_Sakura help her stomach with one arm as she kneeled down on the grassy floor. That last punch to the gut had really knocked the wind out of her. This guy was good, but she wouldn't let him win. She'd prove how tough she really was. With that thought in mind, Sakura slowly pushed herself back up to her feet._

_"That all you got sushi pack?" she taunted, preparing herself._

_"Not even close" he growled, and then charged at her, letting out an animalistic cry. Sakura ducked to avoid the punch and then jumped onto his still outstretched arm, flipping over him and landing a few feet away. She back-flipped to dodge the next onslaught of punches from the big brute attacking her. The pink-haired girl landed and then jumped up again to avoid the low kick aimed at her ankles. She was not, however, fast enough to move out of the way of the fist coming at her face. The blow hit her cheek and sent her flying back 5 feet. Sakura landed on her back but refused to stay down. The girl rose to her feet once more, wiping away the blood that dribbled out of her lips. She looked back at Kisame and smirked._

_"Ah, finally getting serious I see," she said. Instead of getting the desired reaction, he just smirked back at her._

_"I'm just getting warmed up. You've got guts pinky, I'll give you that. But I will never lose to a pink-haired, big-forehead girl like you." Sakura's whole body stiffened before she turned her face downward, her eyes shadowed by her pink hair. Her entire frame began to shake as insult after insult flooded her mind._

_'Pinky'_

_'Big-forehead'_

_'Billboard brow'_

_'Weak, pathetic, pink-haired bitch!'_

_Anger, no not anger, rage spread through her. Inner Sakura added more fuel to the fire by speaking up._

_**Let's kick this bastards ass! Shannaro!** Kisame's smirk widened as he thought she was shaking due to tears._

_With her head still facing down, Sakura pulled out her gloves from her pocket. The rest of the group watched her curiously. Sakura spoke as she pulled on one glove, her face still hidden._

_"Well that's too bad," she voiced out, her tone deathly quiet. She pulled on her other glove and then lifted her head. Kisame's smirk slowly slid off as he took notice of her face. Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously while her expression remained cold and unreadable._

_"Because you've already lost," and then she was gone in the blink of an eye. Kisame didn't even have time to look for her as he was sent skidding back 10 feet. He was punched again before he could even regain his footing. A hard kick to his gut sent his large body flying back. Another punch to his spine sent him up into the air. The blue-skinned guy didn't even have time to look at the shadow above him as he was catapulted back down to the ground from the final kick to his shoulder. As soon as his body hit the ground he blacked out, falling unconscious._

_The rest of the group could only stare at Sakura in awe as she safely landed back down onto the ground in a kneeling position. She let out a bright grin, straightening herself up to her full height._

_"Never mess with Haruno Sakura," and then she fell backwards, already unconscious before her body even hit the floor._

_Sakura woke up in the infirmary a while later with the entire gang crowded around her. She groaned while pushing herself up into a sitting position, but immediately fell back down when she was glomped by 5 girls._

_"Sakura-chan you're ok!" Sakura laughed even as she was being squeezed to death. Someone clearing their throat caused the girls to let go, allowing Sakura to breathe freely again. Sakura took a look at the person who made the noise. Her eyes landed on Kisame's neutral expression._

_The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Kisame stuck out his hand. The rest of the group grew wary as Sakura grabbed it._

_"You're alright Pinky," he said emotionlessly._

_"You're not so bad yourself fishy," she replied, her tone identical to his own._

_A few seconds passed and then the two broke out into grins, shaking each others' hand. The group relaxed as they saw the respect Kisame had in his eyes. Respect from Kisame was rare so it was amazing that Sakura was able to earn it._

_Sakura was then introduced to the rest of the gang. There was Ino's cousin Deidara, Sabaku Gaara who was Temari and Kankuro's younger brother and their cousin Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, their leader Pein and his girlfriend Konan, and finally Uchiha Itachi. After introductions were made they were forced to go to class while Sakura stayed to rest._

_The group said their good-byes and then they all filed out. All except one. Sakura stared at the one who remained._

_"Is there something you need Itachi?" She asked politely. Her question went unanswered as he continued to stare at her. Sakura huffed and then turned her face away, not expecting him to answer. She was surprised when she heard his quiet voice speak._

_"I'm sorry for what my younger brother did to you. His desire had caused him to lose someone as beautiful and precious as you." Sakura blushed deeply at his compliments. His next words caught her off guard._

_"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Sakura was speechless. His calculating eyes watched her as she attempted to gather her scattered thoughts to give him an answer. After a few minutes she finally calmed down._

_"I would love to," she said, giving him a brilliant smile. Sakura was pleasantly surprised when he answered her bright smile with his own smaller one. Her heartbeat sped up. It was that one smile that made her realize she had fallen in love with Uchiha Itachi, her ex-boyfriend's older brother._

End flashback

It was thanks to them that she was her normal, if not more spunky self again. Sure, they had somehow got her to change her style, but she preferred the new her rather than the old broken-hearted girl. They helped to heal her heart, and she was forever grateful.

But that was a few months ago. Her heart was whole again, and she was ready to show the bastard just how much she was over him. She'd give this concert everything she had.

**SHANNARO! Let's show him what we're made of!** Sakura nodded her head at her inner. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her blonde-haired older sister smirking at her.

"We're on in one minute. Ready to show him what he lost?" Sakura smirked back and nodded before walking over to their four other sisters, Hinata, Konan, Ino and Tenten, who were waiting for them. The other girls smiled at them, and then the six of them waited to be called up on stage.

"And now, last but certainly not least, the final performers, the girls of Akatsuki!" They heard their principle Tsunade yell into the microphone, and then walked out at their cue. They heard loud applause as they walked to their spots and to their instruments. The girls had changed from their usual style clothing. The fact that the clothes happened to be tight and showed a lot more skin than usual had many of the guys in the crowd leering at them. Now, they didn't look slutty like Karin but they sure as hell did look smokin' hott.

Tenten was wearing black baggy cargo pants that sat nicely on her hips with black combat boots. She had on a black tube top with red clouds designs and that tied around in the back, leaving her back entirely bare. Her hair was up in its usual buns but had black and red streaks, and she had on a pair of black fingerless gloves with red cloud designs that went up to her elbows.

Hinata was wearing tight washed out black jeans with a few tears and rips here and there and were tucked into her black buckle-up boots that reached mid-calf. Her long, dark purple hair was loose and had black and bright red highlights in it. She wore a bright red tank top with black slash marks across the stomach area, and wore a black leather jacket with red clouds over the tank top.

Temari wore a short black jean skirt with red clouds along the bottom that barely reached mid-thigh with black spandex shorts underneath and a studded red belt. She wore thigh high black socks and calf-high black combat boots that had red laces. She wore an off the shoulders tight black t-shirt over a long-sleeved red fishnet shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in her regular four ponytails, but with orange and bright red highlights to make her hair look like flames.

Ino had her long blonde hair up in her usual ponytail but with black and red pieces of hair running through it at random. All the blonde hair was straight while the black and red streaks were bouncing curls. She wore a tight black cocktail dress with red clouds on it and tied behind her neck. The bottom of it just barely reached mid-thigh. Underneath, she wore black fishnets on her legs. Ino finished off the outfit with closed-toed stilettos.

Konan wore her dark blue hair in the usual bun but with black strips streaking through it. She wore black leather pants tucked into black high-heels. A black tube top with red clouds drawn on it in random places was worn underneath a black mesh long-sleeved top.

The five of them looked hot, but most of the guys had their eyes on Sakura, or more like the skin she was showing. Her shoulder-length pink hair was now streaked with black and dark red, and was left down. She wore a tiny black leather skirt that was a bit shorter than mid-thigh with a black and red cloud-covered belt. The girls had somehow persuaded her into wearing a sexy black and bright red corset top, showing off her slim stomach and tight abs, along with her neck, collarbone, and some serious cleavage. She wore leather, black high-heeled boots that were knee-high, leaving her creamy thighs exposed for everyone to see. All in all, she looked damn sexy to the guys.

Tenten walked over to the drums and sat down on the seat, grabbing her drumsticks from her back pocket. Hinata walked over to the keyboard and cracked her fingers before readying them above the keys. Temari walked over to her black bass guitar and quickly strapped it around her shoulders and then looked over at Konan who was doing the same with her black electric guitar that had neon blue petals along the bottom. Ino and Sakura took their places at their mikes. Sakura looked back at the other girls, getting a nod from each of them. She turned back around to face the on-looking crowd. Sakura took a breath and then began, letting herself get pulled into the song, allowing her to release all the pent up emotions she felt right after her breakup.

_I hope the ring you gave to her_

_Turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_You think of me_

_I would never wish bad things_

_But I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell_

_By the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

_Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try make it all okay_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

_If she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife Oh, how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes_

_And he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together, but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Well, give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you were doing_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never!_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you were doing_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_I Never Will_

_I never will_

_Never again_

The song ended, and loud almost deafening applause filled the air. The girls grinned at each other before Tsunade came up onto the stage. She took the microphone and then spoke into it.

"Give it up for the girls of Akatsuki!" The applause and screaming only increased.

"Encore!" People started chanting, and before they knew it, almost everyone was asking for an encore.

They looked each other before nodding their heads and grinning. Tsunade put the mike back then quickly returned to her seat. Before the song started Sakura grabbed onto her mike and addressed the crowd.

"This song's for all the ladies out there!" Her comment was met with cheering from most of the female population in the crowd.

_Lets go girls_

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman_

More cheers were heard as the song finished. The six girls bowed and smiled at each other. A silent agreement passed between them as they nodded their heads. Sakura waited for the crowd to go quiet again before clearing her throat to speak.

"Hey everyone, we were planning on doing just two songs, but I wanna sing one last song for someone. This person is really special and important to me. We have a strong relationship, and I'll treasure it till the end of time." Sakura looked behind her at her sisters and gave them a heartfelt smile, which they returned wholeheartedly. She then turned back to the crowd and continued.

"I jut wanted to show how much this person means to me. I really hope you all like it." Temari switched to an acoustic guitar before getting ready.

"Itachi, this song is for you." and with that said, she took a deep breath and then began to sing her heart out, throwing all her love into this final song.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

It was silent for a few moments before the crowd once again praised their wonderful talent with screams and clapping. The crowd continued cheering even when the guys from the gang joined the girls on stage. The audience went quiet when Itachi walked up to Sakura.

The two stared deeply into each others eyes, forgetting about everyone and everything else around them. Itachi smirked slightly before taking the last few remaining steps towards her, succeeding in closing the space between their bodies. Sakura grinned before wrapping her arms around his neck. Not wanting to lean over, Itachi responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and straightening his back, causing her to stand on the tips of her toes. Their faces inched closer until they were finally nose to nose. Emerald green eyes stared into onyx colored eyes. Sakura smiled lovingly before whispering something, however the place was so quiet that everyone heard it.

"I love you Uchiha Itachi." Itachi's eyes softened and his lips quirked up into that smile that she fell in love with.

"I love you Haruno Sakura," and then finally closed the remaining distance between their lips.

The crowd was filled with aww's and cheers as the lovers on the stage shared a passionate kiss.

Somewhere in the crowd Sasuke growled at the sight of them. Having had enough, he stomped away to the exit, brushing off Karin who was trying to follow him. The other girls in the gang saw him leave and smirked in victory. Temari motioned for one of the guys to close the curtains to let the two lovers have their privacy. Konan helped as well by ushering the rest of the group away.

Sakura and Itachi were oblivious to all that went on around them as they continued to kiss and embrace each other, relishing in the strong feelings of love and compassion flowing through their bodies. A single coherent thought ran through Sakura's mind before she lost herself completely.

_He's stolen my heart and soul, and I wouldn't have it any other way_.

* * *

A/N so ya. end.

1st song: Never again

2nd song: Man! I feel like a woman

3rd song: Because you loved me

SS


	2. read me

Please read this!

So I went to Europe recently and got ideas for a new fanfic from all the places we visited. i think it will be pretty good. but it will take some time, since school is starting and i'm trying to also write the other stories too. i've got the ideas in my head and i'm trying to keep a hold of them so i won't forget them. plus i also wrote my ideas down while in Europe so i wouldn't forget. hehe. so i'll give you a sort of sneak peak at what it's about:

Sakura is a thief. She is hired by all different people to steal whatever they ask for. However, the chief of the police force somehow finds out about her, except he thinks she helps catch thieves, not that she is one herself. After getting a tip-off that someone is planning to steal from the Vatican, he asks her help to guard the Basilica. Sakura accepts and takes the night shift. She runs into the thief and manages to catch him. After her success, other famous places began asking her to help them as well. Sakura agrees. She is somehow able to manage being an agent and at the same time being a thief. Her popularity causes her to catch the eyes of many. What's a girl to do when both sides seem to have taken an interest in her?

Pairing: Sakuxeveryone (almost everyone) and some SakuxOC

not sure what the final pairing will be, but throughout the story, that's what the pairings are gonna be. any preferences, please tell me. thanks!

SS


End file.
